First Encounter
by caleno
Summary: Childhood impressions. Sorta DHr.


Title: First Encounter

Author: Caleno

Rating: G/K

Summary: I hate writing my own summaries. Can't I hire someone to do it? Oh well – okay. Childhood impressions, then. There's your goddamn summary. Cry. D/Hr sorta.

Disclaimer: Not mine. JKR rules all.

Word count: 652

Spoilers: None

Author's Notes: Hi there. Long time lurker, first time poster. Only started writing recently. Started with Phantom of the Opera phanfics, but this idea burrowed into my head last night and wouldn't leave me alone. So voila. Have another longer D/Hr fic 99 finished, if this goes down well, I'll post it. Regards.

Sorry for x-posts.

lj-cut text"Draco Malfoy was six years old" 

Draco Malfoy was six years old when his mother took him on his first trip to muggle London. His father, despising everything muggle and muggle-related wholly disapproved of this, but Narcissa considered it good for Draco's overall worldly education.

Draco Malfoy was six years old when he became separated from his mother in muggle London. Narcissa, too wrapped up in the January sales, lost sight of Draco when he ran to look into a toyshop window. He was so fascinated by the muggle children's toys that when he turned back to ask his mother could they go in, he found he was alone. Six year old Draco Malfoy was terrified.

In a children bookshop next door, a bushy-haired brown-eyed girl came skipping out, clutched her new purchase to her chest, and waited for her parents to follow her out. So enthralled was seven year old Hermione Granger in her new book, it took several minutes for her to notice the little boy crying in front of the toyshop window. Initially, she dismissed this as a little rich kid who hadn't got his mummy and daddy to buy what he wanted, but when she saw him standing alone, staring out into the crowds, she thought otherwise.

Draco had barely seen muggles before, let alone spoke to one, but when the bushy-haired girl approached him, something told him she was okay to talk to. She didn't seem like the other muggles.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

It took six year old Draco Malfoy several minutes to compose himself in order to stutter out "My mommy. . . I don't know where she is."

Even at seven, Hermione Granger took the pragmatic option of asking the six-year-old boy "Where did you last see your mommy? That's probably where she's looking for you."

Draco took a big sniff, and rubbed his eyes on his velvet robes before answering. "She was shopping in there." He pointed across the pedestrianised way to a large shopping complex.

"Well, lets go have a look over there then, shall we?" she extended her hand to him, clutching her new book with the other.

Six year old Draco Malfoy was terribly confused. He had often overheard his father talk about muggles, saying they were stupid and mean and dirty. But this girl wasn't. Her hair was kinda funny, but she had nice big brown eyes and she smelled like freshly baked cakes. Somehow Draco wasn't convinced she was a muggle either.

"Okay." Draco said in a quiet voice and took the girl's hand as they traversed across the way.

Draco and Hermione eventually found where Draco had last seen his mother and were waiting only a few moments when Narcissa Malfoy, doing a lap of the shopping complex found them.

"Draco!" she exclaimed and lifted her only son into her arms in relief. After checking him over the only way a mother can, did she declare him intact, and scolded him for separating form her. Only then did she notice Hermione.

"Oh! Did this little girl help you, Draco?" Six year old Draco Malfoy nodded. "Well, thank you much." And Narcissa graced her with a rare smile.

Seven year old Hermione Granger gave the blonde lady a missing-tooth smile and declared she must be returning to the book shop for her parents. "Bye bye, Draco." She cried after her.

"Bye." Draco replied softly.

As they walked towards Diagon Alley to get the Floo home, Draco coincided "I liked that muggle. She was nice."

Narcissa, fearful of her husbands reproach of Draco, hummed thoughtfully before answering. "Yes she was. Draco, honey, I think it'd be better if we didn't mention to Daddy what happened today, huh? No use upsetting him."

Six year old Draco Malfoy seemed to consider this. "Okay mother. I won't say anything."

"Very good, my love." Narcissa paused. "Anyway, I don't think that little girl was a muggle."

"Me neither."


End file.
